Père et fils
by Bubus49
Summary: En l'été de l'an 1887, Armando Dippet fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie...
1. Prologue

Armando Dippet aimait voyager. Il aimait beaucoup découvrir de nouvelles villes, de nouvelles personnes. Il aimait parler avec elles, découvrir leurs habitudes, l'histoire de leur ville. Cet été, Armando était parti avec sa femme et ses deux enfants à Godric's Hollow. Anita, sa femme, voulait rendre visite à sa mère. Armando appréciait vraiment la vieille femme, c'est pourquoi il a accepté sans hésitation. Mais c'était également pour découvrir Godric's Hollow lui-même. Après tout, c'était le village natal de Godric Gryffondor lui-même.

Ils étaient arrivés en début d'après-midi. La sœur d'Anita, Emily, était la également avec son garçon. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Armando se sentait triste. En effet, le mari d'Emily était mort tragiquement, une explosion lors d'un essai pour un nouveau médicament. Le mari d'Emily était Moldu, et elle, une sorcière de sang-pur. Mais elle vivait dans la joie, grâce au petit Alexander. Dès que l'enfant vit Coraline et Chris, il les invita à jouer. Les enfants s'entendaient vraiment très bien. La mère d'Anita accueillit Armando les bras grand ouvert, et invita les adultes à s'asseoir dans le petit salon.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de comment se portait la vieille dame, de quel temps il allait faire demain, des choses banales. Le sujet, après un moment, dériva sur Poudlard, et fut lancé par la mère d'Anita.

- Et que ce passe-t-il donc à Poudlard ? Comment va le vieux Black ?

- Oh, le professeur Black se porte très bien. Poudlard va très bien aussi, elle est prête pour accueillir de nouveaux élèves.

- En parlant de nouveaux élèves, la petite Coraline va enfin entrer à Poudlard, non ? demanda Emily.

- En effet, c'est cela, répondit poliment Anita. Et Alexander et Chris dans deux ans ! Le temps passe vraiment trop vite.

Armando hocha lentement la tête. En effet, la petite Coraline allait déjà rentrer à Poudlard. Armando sourit en repensant à sa fille lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre. Elle sautait tellement qu'Armando avait peur qu'elle fasse un énorme trou dans le plafond.

- Oui, effectivement, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le temps d'aimer mon enfant assez. Je vais me rattraper sur les deux années qui me restent ! s'exclama Emily.

- Pensez un peu à moi aussi, je suis leur grand-mère ! s'écria la mère des deux femmes.

Tout le monde rit. L'heure du repas arriva, et appeler les enfants à table fut une tâche difficile. Ils jouaient si bien ensemble qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de faire une pause. Mais personne n'a encore gagné contre la faim, sauf si cette personne est vraiment déterminée. Le repas fut succulent, mais les gâteaux de la grand-mère furent ce qui plu le plus à tout le monde. Diana Flintson était la meilleure dans ce domaine.

A la fin du repas, les enfants repartirent automatiquement jouer, et Armando se retira pour une petite balade dans la ville. C'était le temps des découvertes, de la chasse aux informations intéressantes. C'est ainsi qu'Armando partit de la maison.

Il visita le cimetière, et vit la tombe d'Ignatus Perevell. Les contes de Beedle le Barde avait bercé l'enfance d'Armando, bien que le conte des trois frères n'avait pas sa place dans ce livre selon le professeur de métamorphose. Mais cette tombe était également une bonne raison de visiter Godric's Hollow.

Après le cimetière, Armando partit dans ce qui semblait être le quartier marchand de Godric's Hollow. Ici il se renseigna sur la fondation de ce village.

- Vous savez, mon bon monsieur, Godric's Hollow ne s'appelait pas comme ça au début, dit un vieux poissonnier du coin qu'Armando était allé questionner. Avant cette ville s'appelait Trader Town, il y avait beaucoup de commerce ici. Après que Gryffondor soit né, un fils de marchands bien entendu, et qu'il soit devenu un sorcier puissant et qu'il ait fondé Poudlard avec les autres. Trader Town était plus petite avant, la partie sur laquelle nous nous trouvons était une forêt avant. Et c'était une vallée. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers dans cette partie du village, les Moldus ne vont jamais par là. L'église est considérée comme la limite C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire mon bon monsieur.

Armando remercia l'homme et partit, satisfait. Il s'intéressa plus aux habitants de la ville. Les dires du poissonnier étaient vrai, toutes les personnes ici étaient des sorciers. La magie fusait de partout, on se sentait vraiment chez soi. Tout le monde se lançait de joyeux " Bonjour ! ", le village rayonnait de bonheur. "Décidément, Godric's Hollow est merveilleux" pensa l'homme. Les enfants étaient tous joyeux et jouaient dehors. C'était une ville magique. Mais dans chaque village il y a un défaut.

Ce défaut se trouvait dans une seule personne, un enfant. Un enfant triste, un enfant qui ne jouait pas. Il était assis au pied d'un mur, et regardait tristement les autres. Amando le dévisagea. Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir plus de six ans, il avait des cheveux courts auburn, le visage sale, plein de boue. Armando prit pitié de l'enfant. Mais où étaient les parents de l'enfant ? Armando resta quelques minutes à regarder le pauvre petit garçon. Un autre garçon arriva, plus grand et plus costaud que l'autre. A la stupéfaction d'Armando, le plus grand attrapa l'enfant par le col de sa chemise, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur. Il commença à lui hurler dessus, tandis que le garçonnet se débattait et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Reprenant ses esprits, le professeur de métamorphose s'élança vers les deux garçons en hurlant :

- Hé ! Lâche-le tout de suite !

Des paroles assez simples, pas très réfléchis, et pourtant efficaces. Le plus grand lâcha l'autre et s'enfuit. Le plus petit se laissa glisser contre la paroi du mur et se recroquevilla, les épaules secouées par des sanglots.

Armando s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. « Pauvre enfant » pensa-t-il. Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon qui ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. Armando étendit une main vers lui et la posa sur son épaule en murmurant un « Hé, ça va petit ? ». L'enfant avait brutalement relevé la tête, choqué. Avec des gestes saccadés, il se libéra de la main d'Armando et courut vers des petites maisons aux frontières de Godric's Hollow. Armando le regarda s'en aller, ne faisant aucune tentative de le rattraper. Finalement, il soupira et repartit chez Diana.


	2. Chapitre 1: Retour à Poudlard

Le mois de septembre arriva. Dans la maison des Dippet, l'excitation avait atteint le sommet. Coraline, dès que les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition, était sortie du lit pour réveiller ses parents encore endormis.

- Allez, allez ! Debout ! Je ne veux pas être en retard à Poudlard ! criait-elle.

- Chérie, il n'est que six heures du matin! Le train part seulement à onze heures, tu as le temps ! la réprimanda gentiment sa mère.

Armando sourit tendrement. Lui aussi avait été incroyablement excité le jour de la rentrée. Coraline devait avoir hérité ça de lui. La fillette était parfaitement réveillée, donc aucune chance pour Armando et Anita de se rendormir. Anita embrassa son mari et partit préparer le petit déjeuner. Armando resta encore pendant un moment dans le lit, puis se leva pour rejoindre les deux femmes en bas. Il passa devant la chambre du petit Chris encore paisiblement endormi. Armando sourit en réalisant à quel point il était comblé.

Arrivé en bas, Armando fut bombardé de questions :

- Papa, comment c'est à Poudlard ? Je vais m'y plaire ? Comment je vais être répartie ? Tu iras avec moi dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Coraline, chérie. Où est la joie de la découverte si je te dis tout ? répondit Armando.

- Ton père a raison, découvre tout par toi-même, rajouta Anita.

- D'accord.

Si Coraline était déçue, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et goba son petit-déjeuner. Armando rit tandis qu'Anita sermonna sa fille. Pour tout dire, Armando était excité aussi. Il allait enfin prendre le Poudlard Express, il était aussi excité qu'au premier jour. Sauf que quand lui était parti à Poudlard, on y allait par la voie des Cheminettes.

Neuf heures sonna et Armando partit réveiller leur fils tandis que sa femme alla préparer leur fille. La chambre était en pagaille, des jouets traînaient par-ci par-là. Armando tira les rideaux laissant le soleil éclairer toute la pièce puis s'approcha de Chris. Les Contes de Beddle le Barde trônait sur la table de chevet, écrasant une petite balle et les lunettes rondes de l'enfant. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns en bataille retombaient sue ses paupières. Armando s'assit au bord du lit et secoua légèrement l'enfant. Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement ses grands yeux bruns et fixa son père. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement. Chris avait toujours été mignon quand il se réveillait. Armando prit la main du garçon et l'emmena en bas. Chris mangea, raconta son rêve et partit se laver et s'habiller.

Dix heures retentit et la famille Dippet partit pour King's Cross avec comme moyen de transport une simple calèche moldue. L'ouverture de cette gare et l'invention du train étaient très utiles pour Poudlard. Mais passons, la petite famille arriva à destination. Il fallait désormais passer le passage magique : un mur. Un petit mur situé entre les voies 9 et 10. Les sorciers avaient appelé la voie du Poudlard Express la « Voie 9 ¾ ». Original, voilà le mot auquel avait pensé Armando. Bien entendu, il avait été mis au courant de comment accéder de l'autre côté donc il se plaça derrière sa fille et lui commanda de courir sans s'arrêter en la rassurant qu'elle ne risquait rien. La petite avait bien entendu peur mais fit confiance à son père et tout les deux foncèrent dans le mur sous les regards d'Anita et Chris. Armando ferma les yeux.

Un sifflement de train se fit entendre. Le professeur Dippet ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui le Poudlard Express. Il était magnifique. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà là, accompagné de leurs parents. Amrando était émerveillé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, tout comme sa fille. Anita et Chris arrivèrent derrière eux et eurent la même réaction. Ils furent tous les quatre tirés de leur pensée commune par le sifflement du train qui retentit à nouveau. Le conducteur cria le dernier appel et Anita se jeta immédiatement sur sa fille.

- Fait bien attention surtout. Ne laisse personne t'influencer. Ne fait pas de bêtises. Ecoute en classe. Soit sage surtout. Etudie bien. J'espère que tout ira bien, que tu auras plein d'amis et que tu adoreras Poudlard, lui dit sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais tout ça maman ! s'exclama Coraline.

- Je t'aime chérie.

- Moi aussi maman.

Chris s'approcha de sa sœur et l'enlaça fort. Pour lui, les mots ne valaient rien. Anita s'était tourné vers son mari.

- Fait attention à elle surtout. Vous nous écrierez plein de lettres. Tenez nous au courant.

Pour toute réponse, Armand embrassa Anita. Chris fit la même chose que pour sa sœur. Puis les deux Dippet montèrent dans le train.

- Choisit vite un compartiment, dit Armando. Moi je vais dans celui des grands.

- D'accord papa.

Coraline ne mit pas longtemps à monter dans un compartiment. Armando se dirigea vers le fond du train quand celui-ci se mit en route.

Sur son chemin, Armando croisa un enfant encore dans le couloir. Il était maigrelet, de la chair sur les os et possédait des cheveux auburn qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Trouve vite un compartiment, ordonna gentiment Armando.

L'enfant riva ses grands yeux bleus sur le professeur. Des yeux apeurés, remarqua Armando. Il fut immédiatement saisi d'une inquiétude profonde et demanda :

- Hé, petit, ça va ?

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent encore plus, enfin, si c'était possible.

- Euh... Oui, oui, monsieur. Je... Je m'en vais.

Et l'enfant courut dans un compartiment où ne se trouvait qu'un garçonnet au teint un peu maladif. Armando monta dans le sien avec la très nette impression d'avoir déjà vu l'enfant quelque part. Il ouvrit son journal et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard.


End file.
